The 12 Days of ChristmasHarry Potter Style
by Samantha J. Mulder
Summary: Just as the title says--the 12 Days of Christmas with revised lyrics


A/n: This was co-written by my friend Kirsten and me. We wrote this while we were bored last night while listening to a choir at our Christmas concert…we're in band and don't take much interest in choir. Ok…I'm rambling now….here's the song…

The Twelve Days of Christmas--Harry Potter Style

On the first day of Christmas my wizard gave to me

            And an owl in a Whomping Willow tree!!

On the second day of Christmas my wizard gave to me

Two Chocolate Frogs

            And an owl in a Whomping Willow tree!!

On the third day of Christmas my wizard gave to me

            Three lightning scars

            Two Chocolate Frogs

            And an owl in a Whomping Willow tree!!

On the fourth day of Christmas my wizard gave to me

            Four Hogwarts Houses

            Three lightning scars

            Two Chocolate Frogs

            And an owl in a Whomping Willow tree!!

On the fifth day of Christmas my wizard gave to me

            Five Golden Snitches!!

            Four Hogwarts Houses

            Three lightning scars

            Two Chocolate Frogs

            And an owl in a Whomping Willow tree!!

On the sixth day of Christmas my wizard gave to me

            Six Weasley brothers

            Five Golden Snitches!!

            Four Hogwarts Houses

            Three lightning scars

            Two Chocolate Frogs

            And an owl in a Whomping Willow tree!!

On the seventh day of Christmas my wizard gave to me

            Seven Quidditch players

            Six Weasley brothers

            Five Golden Snitches!!

            Four Hogwarts Houses

            Three lightning scars

            Two Chocolate Frogs

            And an owl in a Whomping Willow tree!!

On the eighth day of Christmas my wizard gave to me

            Eight Hermione Grangers

            Seven Quidditch players

            Six Weasley brothers

            Five Golden Snitches!!

            Four Hogwarts Houses

            Three lightning scars

            Two Chocolate Frogs

            And an owl in a Whomping Willow tree!!

On the ninth day of Christmas my wizard gave to me

            Nine cards from Sirius

            Eight Hermione Grangers

            Seven Quidditch players

            Six Weasley brothers

            Five Golden Snitches!!

            Four Hogwarts Houses

            Three lightning scars

            Two Chocolate Frogs

            And an owl in a Whomping Willow tree!!

On the tenth day of Christmas my wizard gave to me

            Ten flying Firebolts

            Nine cards from Sirius

            Eight Hermione Grangers

            Seven Quidditch players

            Six Weasley brothers

            Five Golden Snitches!!

            Four Hogwarts Houses

            Three lightning scars

            Two Chocolate Frogs

            And an owl in a Whomping Willow tree!!

On the eleventh day of Christmas my wizard gave to me

Eleven Norwegian Ridgebacks!

            Ten flying Firebolts

            Nine cards from Sirius

            Eight Hermione Grangers

            Seven Quidditch players

            Six Weasley brothers

            Five Golden Snitches!!

            Four Hogwarts Houses

            Three lightning scars

            Two Chocolate Frogs

            And an owl in a Whomping Willow tree!!

On the twelfth day of Christmas my wizard gave to me

            Twelve Gryffindor lions!

            Eleven Norwegian Ridgebacks

            Ten flying Firebolts

            Nine cards from Sirius

            Eight Hermione Grangers

            Seven Quidditch players

            Six Weasley brothers

            Five Golden Snitches!!

            Four Hogwarts Houses

            Three lightning scars

            Two Chocolate Frogs

            And an owl in a Whomping Willow tree!!

A/n: Review or my minion and I shall steal your lawn flamingos and throw angry cats at you. Now, if you'll excuse me, my minion, former president Richard Nixon and I must bring Christmas to Canada. 

~Samantha J. Mulder

"I would never lie. I willfully participated in a campaign of misinformation"

--Fox Mulder


End file.
